


In Sync

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkBluePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBluePhoenix/gifts).



Asuka slid open the door to the apartment and stepped inside, she gave the usual call that she was home and took off her shoes. She always thought it a bit strange to announce that she was home considering it’d be fairly obvious and especially in this situation where she seemed to be home alone.

 _‘Idiot must be out with the rest of the stooges, Misato is at NERV as usual. Ah well another night of relaxing for me. Think I’ll enjoy a bath and watch TV.’_ She thought happily to herself, unfortunately those happy thoughts were shattered when she stepped into the main living space and saw Shinji sat at the table, earphone in and him staring at the screen of his laptop.

Asuka sighed, _‘Great he is in.’_

Asuka glanced at him for a moment, her mind taking in the sight of him. He hasn’t noticed her yet, based on his expression he was deep in thought by whatever was on the screen. As she edged closer she could see it was the maths homework they had been given the other day. Asuka of course had already completed it, mathematics was nothing to her. It was easy, Shinji on the other hand, not so much.

Her gaze went down slightly to his bandaged hand, she could see the red marks around the loose fitting bandage, souvenirs from his daring rescue of her last week. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of it, she had pegged Shinji for a spineless idiot ever since she had arrived in Tokyo-3, now she at least knew he wasn’t quite as spineless as she first thought.

She wandered over to him and he finally noticed her presence. He gave a shy smile that for some reason irritated her. Not because she didn’t want to see it but because she found it cute. She had been struggling with this for the past week, her mind ticking over his miraculous rescue of her. She had been so certain at that time that her time was over. She didn’t want it to be but a strange feeling in the back of her mind had accepted the fact.

Yet she remembered feeling the jolt of her Evangelion as Shinji had plunged Unit 01 deep into the lava. She remembered the glow of its eye as she looked up. She remembered seeing the boy in pain with his hands being bandaged afterwards and she definitely remembered the little flutter her heart and stomach gave as she thanked him and promised to make it up to him.

How she was going to do that she wasn’t so certain and what was more annoying to her was that Shinji hadn’t even bothered to request anything of her. No breakfasts, no cleaning, no nothing and it wasn’t like she hadn’t offered.

_‘Idiot doesn’t know a good thing when it is right in his face, he barely even looks at me. Not that he has any right to.’_

“Guten Abend Shinji.” She announced.

Shinji’s smile grew, “G-Guten… abend?” Shinji replied.

Asuka tilted her head, “Hmm… not bad, pronunciation is alright but you don’t need to try the accent and get rid of the pause between the words. You’re only saying good evening.”

“Sorry…”

She let out a sigh and shook her head, “Already with the apologies. What are you doing anyway? Maths?”

Shinji nodded his head, “Y-Yeah but it isn’t going so well.”

Asuka took a closer look at the screen, “I of course have already done this, genius that I am.”

“You have?” Shinji exclaimed, Asuka feeling a slight bit of pride at the fact that he sounded quite impressed.

“Well of course, Simultaneous Equations are child’s play for someone like me. It’s just rearranging and substituting the values.”

“I-I know but I just… don’t know where to really start.”

“Well look at this one here.” Asuka pointed at the screen, “You have two equations right? So you just take the second on in this instance and rearrange it a bit so we get that ‘y’ is equal to ‘x-2’ yeah?”

Shinji watched as she worked and rearranged the equation on his screen. He nodded his acknowledgement as she continued explaining, “Ok so now we know that y is that we put it into the first equation which is ‘x+2y=10’ so we have ‘x + x – 2 = 10’ so logically ‘x + x’ or ‘2x’ is going to be ‘10 + 2’.”

Shinji nodded, “So x would be 6?”

Asuka nodded, “See you’re not quite as stupid as you look. Now work out what y is and you’re done. The rest of them are easy, honestly do you not pay attention?”

Shinji looked up at her, “It’s not like you do! I always see you talking to Hikari or browsing the internet.”

“I don’t need to pay attention! As I said this stuff is easy. Now seeing as you clearly don’t need my help anymore I’m going for a bath.”

“O-Okay, thank you.” Asuka felt his eyes on her back as she walked away towards the bathroom. She quickly turned around just to catch him quickly turning his head back at the screen. She considered berating him for a moment for daring to look at her but let it pass. It felt quite good to know his eyes were on her, she did after all deserve the attention.

XXX

Asuka lay in the bath looking down at her own body through the water. She slowly traced her hands up from the base of her stomach up to her breasts cupping them gently and smiling to herself as she relaxed and tilted her head back.

 _‘Developing nicely, Kaji will have no choice but to notice.’_ She thought to herself as she continued to soak in the bath. Soon however her attention turned from Kaji to the boy sat in the room outside. Once again she was there in the cockpit of Unit 02 being rescued by Shinji and once again she was trying to think of a way to pay him back.

_‘Idiot saved my life and I just helped him with his maths homework. That’s not good enough, I need to do more. Unless he is about to jump into a volcano nothing is going to be good enough.’_

She looked down at her naked body again and thought about how his eyes had been on her as she had left the room. She immediately shook her head, _‘No, absolutely not he wouldn’t appreciate it! He only looked at me to be polite, he wasn’t ‘looking’ at me like that.’_

She tried to force the thoughts from her mind but they kept on coming back stronger. Just as they had done whenever she tried to force thoughts of Shinji from her mind. She had tried to resist the thoughts and feelings but she knew what they were, she was developing a crush on the boy. It started even before he had rescued her, she caught herself late one night thinking that he was cute. Shinji rescuing her was just the tip of the iceberg. She tried to force her mind back to Kaji, that part of her mind trying to remind her that Kaji was the only man for her but every time she did his image was replaced by Shinji.

The more she thought of him the more new scenarios ran through her mind. She was conjuring up new ways to pay Shinji back. Allowing him the privilege of going on a date with her, who wouldn’t want to go on a date with the great Asuka Langley Soryu? That’d be sufficient wouldn’t it? Then her mind went further, she looked down at her assets again. Shinji was a guy and guys appreciated that sort of thing, maybe she could allow him a quick peek.

_‘No! I won’t… he wouldn’t appreciate it anyway.’_

Yet the thought wouldn’t leave her mind, soon it was being joined with thoughts of what Shinji might look like under the hood. Plugsuits didn’t leave too much to the imagination. Shinji probably didn’t know it but she could pretty much see all of him when he was in his. It was a visual she had found amusing at first but recently, those feelings had changed. It was an image she conjured up late into the night when she was having trouble trying to sleep.

_‘No Asuka! Stop it, not now and not here whilst he is awake and in the other room. You can wait until later to scratch that itch…’_

Asuka tried to put the thoughts out of her mind but as hard as she tried it remained, in her mind she was in front of Shinji. He was in front of her, she was getting down on her knees in front of him. As she thought of this she felt her hand reaching into the water and she shivered as it made contact with her intimate areas.

She looked up immediate in horror, _‘No! What the hell is wrong with me! I want to pay him back for saving me and I’m fantasizing over him! I’m getting out of here, now!’_

True to her word she jumped out of the bath before any more intrusive thoughts could enter her mind. She reached for a towel and immediately started to dry herself off trying to not think about the boy in the other room Plugsuits or otherwise.

XXX

Asuka re-entered the living room. Shinji was still sat at his laptop, on entering he immediately turned towards her and smiled. She almost froze at the sight of it and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

_‘What the hell is wrong with me, why am I so suddenly interested in that idiot?’_

“I err… managed to do them all! Thank you Asuka.”

She nodded and shot him a grin back, “See all you needed was a good teacher and a prod in the right direction. So what are you doing now?”

She watched as Shinji’s gaze turned back to the laptop screen, curiously his face seemed to turn red and he seemed to click something on the screen before looking back at her, “N-Nothing.”

She tilted her head curiously before making her way over to him, “You know when you say nothing like that, it really sounds like something.”

Shinji shook his head, “I was just browsing stuff, it was nothing.”

Asuka shrugged, “Fair enough.”

She turned around just in time to hear a soft moan come from the direction of Shinji’s laptop. He immediately closed the screen as she turned around and smirked at him.

“Well… what was that?”

“N-Nothing.” Shinji’s face glowed bright red as he watched Asuka make the connection between the moan she had heard and what might have been on Shinji’s screen.

“It didn’t sound like nothing…” Asuka slowly made her way over towards Shinji’s laptop. “Could it be that whilst I was taking a bath… you were in here looking at something you shouldn’t be?”

She glared at him as he averted his eyes, “N-No I wasn’t…”

“Open the laptop then.”

“What?”

“The laptop, open it. Show me.”

“No… I… No!” He protested but it was too late. She had already marched her way over to him and barged him out of the way opening the laptop. What she saw surprised her, instead of the pornography she was expecting it was instead a wall of text. She turned to see him glaring at her, still blushing but his eyes full of anger. He snatched the laptop from her hands and slammed it shut.

“There, happy now?” He didn’t yell but his tone did catch her off guard.

Shinji didn’t even allow her the opportunity to reply, instead he picked up the machine from the table and started to move to his room. He shut the door behind him as she watched in stunned silence

_‘I was… only joking. He didn’t have to get so angry about it. What was with the text anyway, what was that all about?’_

She stood and watched his door for a moment going over what had just happened. She had definitely caught him blushing and embarrassed at something and that moan she had heard had definitely indicated something else. She had only intended to tease him a little bit, it wasn’t like she was going to berate him or anything.

She let out a sigh and slowly made her way over to his door and knocked, “Hey Shinji…”

There was no reply, she contemplated knocking again but this time slid the door open. She was not shocked to see the laptop had been put onto his desk and Shinji was lying on his side on his bed. He turned around slowly, still glaring at her. She stood leaning on the frame of the door and folded her arms.

“Alright… I’m sorry.” She said, “I heard the noise and thought it’d be funny to tease you over it. I didn’t think you’d take it so personally.”

He sat up and continued to glare at her, “Look at you going to say anything to me. I already apologized, what more do you want?”

“I-Don’t know… sorry.” He finally said.

“No, don’t you dare counter my apology with an apology of your own. You can’t get rid of me like that. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Nothing! Just…”

“Are you embarrassed?” Asuka asked him.

Shinji nodded, “Of course I’m embarrassed! I didn’t expect… that to happen! I thought you might have just ignored it but instead you had to come over and try to embarrass me more!”

Asuka shook her head, “That wasn’t my intention it was… alright look I was maybe going to laugh at you but it wasn’t like I was being mean. Look what is there to be embarrassed about, I know guys look at stuff like that. I’m not exactly ignorant to what you all do when you’re alone!”

Shinji bowed his head, “I just… I don’t want people to think of me like that and you’re always saying I’m a pervert and I didn’t exactly… look just forget it alright! It’s my own fault, I shouldn’t have been reading that whilst you were… It’s not like…”

Exasperated he trailed off and threw himself back down on the bed and rolled away from her, finally he spoke again, “I’ve let you down. I wanted you to think I was better than other guys. I wasn’t even looking at it I was… saving it for later.”

Asuka looked on in shock, “Let me down? How?”

“You wanted me to think you were better than other guys? Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled, prompting Asuka to step forward into the darkness of his room. His words were echoing through her mind, not just about him wanting her to think of him as better than others but also about her saying he was always a pervert.

She glanced down at the carpet, “Shinji… do I really always say you’re a pervert?”

“Yes.” Came the blunt answer.

“I don’t… mean it. I mean I’m just…” She trailed off, “Alright look I don’t think you’re a pervert. Your friends definitely but you not. Alright, is that better?”

Shinji sat up, “Yes… I guess.”

“Does me calling you that really bug you that much?”

He nodded, “A little bit…”

She raised her eyebrow, “Fine then I’ll stop. Sound good?”

“Yeah…”

“Something confuses me though…” She started, “Why the hell were you looking at such things whilst I was in the next room. You must have known there was a risk of you being caught and what was with all the text?”

Shinji sighed, “I… don’t want to talk about it.”

“No go on, I’m intrigued…”

“No, it’s embarrassing.”

She sighed, “Alright fine, I’ll make it easier for you. I’ll admit something to you and you tell me about that alright? Seem fair?”

Shinji looked at her for a moment and then across to his laptop. Finally he looked back to her, she wondered if he was going to decline her request for a moment but he seemed to be mulling over what she could possibly admit to him in his head. Finally he spoke again, “You first.”

She rolled her eyes, “Alright fine. Something about me, well seeing as we’re going down that route… and I’m warning you if anyone and I mean anyone finds out about this I will kill you. If I hear one word from one of your pervert stooge friends about this you are dead. Eva pilot or not.”

Shinji nodded, “I-I wouldn’t tell anyone anything anyway.”

“Good, okay fine… I watch porn too. You’re not alone in that, in fact it’s normal. So you’re not a pervert, so now tell me, what was with the text.”

“It was a story… I don’t really watch too much but I like to read stuff.” He finally admitted as he glanced down, “I was saving it for later. I thought you would have been longer in the bathroom so I had a chance to look something up and save it to read.”

“So that thing I heard…”

“It was an advert, a stupid pop-up that I forgot to close.”

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” She smiled as she stepped into his room and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. Over the course of their conversation she had realized something, the feelings she had been having before in the bath had returned, the proximity to Shinji and his admission of viewing pornography not helping to sooth the images in her mind.

 _‘Damnit I need to… do something but…’_ She looked up at Shinji, _‘I wonder… maybe… we can still have some fun. It’s not like I need to touch him and he’ll be as intrigued as I am. This could work.’_

She sat for a few moments before looking back at Shinji, “Hey Shinji…”

Shinji looked at her in confusion, perhaps at her still being present in his room, “Y-Yeah…”

“Do you want to watch something with me?”

“What do you mean?”

Asuka groaned, “I’m asking… that seeing as we’ve both admitted we watch porn why don’t we watch some.”

“Y-You mean together?”

“Of course I mean together, think of it as a teambuilding exercise. Getting to know one another, what do you say?” She didn’t wait for him to reply before she already got up and swiped his computer off the desk and set it up at the end of the bed. She lifted the screen up and opened the web browser preparing to type in the address of one of her usual websites.

Before she pressed to go to the site she watched him carefully to see he was still thinking about it. She could see he looked uncomfortable and was blushing very heavily. She moved away from the laptop slightly keeping her eyes focused on him.

“Well?” She finally said, “If you’re uncomfortable with it we won’t. I’m not exactly going to push you but…”

“Okay yes!” He finally uttered, “We… can watch something.”

His voice was quiet and Asuka felt herself smile as she loaded up the site and browsed to one of her go to videos. She turned to him one more time to see his reaction and felt a strange glow in her stomach. He really didn’t look comfortable and she wondered if maybe she had gone too far.

“Shinji?”

He looked up at her, “If you don’t want to… we won’t. It’s only a bit of fun you know.”

Shinji nodded, “I-I Know it’s just… embarrassing I guess.”

“Why embarrassing, I thought guys watched porn together all the time!”

Shinji instantly sat up, “Well I don’t… Touji and Kensuke might and they talk about it but… I don’t like to. I don’t really… I keep it to myself, same as when they talk about girls. I don’t…”

She cut him off, “Alright I get it, you’re shy about that sort of thing and a gentleman about it. So shall we watch this or not?”

Shinji nodded, “We… Yeah, okay let’s watch it.”

She smiled at him, “Good… so this is homemade stuff. None of that false professionally produced stuff where they reshoot it about 30 times to get the proper angles and there are loads of people in the room. This is just the two people and a camera and real stuff.”

She positioned the laptop at the end of the bed and backed herself towards the other end propping her back up with a pillow. Shinji was sat cross legged with his back to the wall near to her. Both of their attentions turned to the screen as the video started. Just like Asuka had said it was clearly homemade. It was a young couple, a camera had been set up on a tripod of sorts in a bedroom with clothes scattered across the floor.

The man was already stood with no clothing on, only the bottom half could be seen. The woman now coming into shot, also wearing nothing knelt down in front of the man and started to grab at the man’s stiffening cock. Both Asuka and Shinji couldn’t take their eyes off of the screen as the man stiffened completely and the woman ran her tongue up along the shaft of his erection.

She did this a few more times, taking the opportunity to lick up and along the head of the cock before taking it into her mouth. Shinji gulped as he felt himself glow red as the woman on screen continued to give her partner the blowjob. He felt himself start to stiffen as his eyes turned away from the screen for a brief moment and towards Asuka. Her gaze was fixed completely on the screen and he could see she had turned red.

Shinji wondered if maybe he was dreaming or if this was still going to end up being some weird prank by Asuka. He had never known how to take her really. Some days she could be really nice to him and others she’d be unkind towards him. Yet he knew how he felt about her, he had felt that way since seeing her. Being around Asuka made him feel happy, it gave him a glow like he had never felt before.

He continued to look at her, watching her expression as she bit the bottom of her lip. He watched as her hands clenched at his bed sheets and she brought up her knees and brought them together tightly. He turned his attention back to the screen, the camera angle had now changed to show a view from the perspective of the man. He was lying on his back whilst the woman rode him.

Shinji looked down fully aware of the bulge that had formed in his pants. He brought his leg up and hugged his knees to his chest hoping that Asuka wouldn’t notice. The scene continued going on, the sounds of the two people having sex filling the room and both Asuka and Shinji watching it intently. Every now and then they would steal little glances at one another. Asuka noticing how red Shinji’s face had gotten, noticing the twitches in his leg and of course noticing the bulge in his pants.

Shinji noticing the way Asuka clenched the sheets tightly, the way her face was now incredibly red and the way and clenched her legs together tightly. Shinji turned his gaze back to the screen as the girl on screen got off of the man and got on her hands and knees. The man positioning himself behind her.

Asuka was doing all she could to resist letting out a sigh, in her mind she was imagining herself as the girl on screen and it was Shinji behind her about to enter her. She looked across at Shinji, again eying up the bulge in his pants. She wondered what it really looked like. Soon the video on the screen was of little interest to her, what was of interest to her was satisfying her curiosity regarding Shinji and perhaps her own arousal.

She planned it out in her mind, this could be her little way of paying Shinji back for saving her. After all who wouldn’t want to see that? It would also be her way of seeing him properly, and satisfying her own urges.

“S-Shinji…” she spoke over the moans coming from the laptop.

Shinji turned towards her, “Y-Yeah…”

“Are you going to… deal with that problem of yours?” She asked him nodding towards the bulge and smirking.

Shinji looked down and immediately made an effort to cover himself, “N-No! It isn’t… sorry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… sorry!”

“Stop it!” She halted him in the middle of his frenzy, “I wasn’t asking because I’m mad, I’m asking because… I was wondering if you wanted to do it together.”

Shinji’s mouth dropped open and he offered no reply for a moment just staring at Asuka in silence, “Y-You mean…”

“Get ourselves off in front of each other…” She confirmed, “Yes…”

“A-Are you serious?”

_‘God damn this idiot, how many times do I have to say the same thing to him? What does he want me to do, just come out and say I want him to stroke his cock whilst I finger myself?’_

She nodded, “Yes. Very serious.”

She waited for a few moments for him to think about it. She didn’t want to push him into it but she also didn’t exactly want him to say no either. She wanted to see him touch himself, she wanted to see him stroke his cock and she wanted to see him cum. She wanted for him to watch her too, the idea of his eyes fixed on her whilst she fingered herself, his hand stroking himself going through her mind.

“Well?” She asked impatiently as the couple on screen reached their climax.

“I… don’t know…” he uttered. He looked at her for any sort of reaction to see if maybe this was still some part of a prank. Wondering that if he said yes she’d lead him to do something and then laugh at him or just throw it in his face and tell him he was a pervert. The truth was he did want to do it but something was holding him back.

Finally she got up, Shinji got a look at her face and thought he saw a look of disappointment on there. If there was it was soon replaced by a scowl, “I won’t push you, offer was there Shinji.”

She started to walk across to the door allowing a frown to come across her face as she did so. A pang of disappointment shot through her.

_‘Should have known better, what the hell was I even thinking asking that? What the hell is wrong with me, I’m trying to masturbate with Shinji of all people? I fantasize about him once in the bath and this happens… I shouldn’t have done this._

He watched as she started to walk out of the room before calling out to her, “W-Wait…”

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to see him still sat on the bed looking at her, “T-This… isn’t a joke right?”

She sighed, _‘He really thinks that lowly of me that I’d joke about this?’_

“No… it isn’t a joke. I really want to do this” As she spoke she started to unbutton the shorts she was wearing, she let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. She felt a wave of embarrassment as she did so knowing that Shinji’s eyes were focused directly on her. The pride she felt at knowing she had his full attention outweighed that as she now reached and slowly removed her shirt.

She tossed it onto the floor standing in the centre of the room in only her bra and panties before looking at Shinji, “See… it isn’t a joke. So are we going to?”

Shinji nodded, “I-If you want to.”

Asuka made her way back onto the bed, Shinji watching her each step of the way. He couldn’t take his off of her as she slid back into the place she was before only this time opening her legs so he could get a full view of her panties and up her body. She glared back at him, “Okay a few ground rules first Third Child. One, no touching each other. Hands to and on ourselves throughout. Second eyes on each other throughout, I’m going to be watching you so you better be watching me. Third, no stopping yourself to watch the other one, we’re both going to go for this if you cum first then you just get to enjoy watching the other person. Got that?”

Shinji nodded, “Y-Yeah…”

“We start when we’re both completely naked, no hiding anything.”

Asuka now watched him as he slowly and nervously began to unbutton his shirt. She resisted the urge to slide her hand into her panties and begin there and then. Shinji finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. Asuka was pleasantly surprised at what she saw, he was quite skinny compared to most other guys but he seemed to have quite a decent build.

Shinji hovered his hands above the button of his pants before quickly undoing it and slowly sliding his pants down and onto the floor. Now clad in only his boxers with a very obvious erection Asuka bit her bottom lip again. She knew there was no going back now. She reached around and unclasped her bra before it fell off and her breasts were exposed to him. She shot him a teasing glance and slowly ran her hand up along them, stopping as her fingers brushed against her nipple and she let out a sigh.

“Only one item left, we do this one together right?”

He nodded and she hooked both of her thumbs into the inside of her panties, “Okay… go.”

They simultaneous removed their last item of clothing and now sat on the bed full exposed to one another. Asuka couldn’t take her eyes off of Shinji’s cock, whilst it wasn’t the largest she had seen thanks to her porn viewing habits it was still fairly decent but it was also absolutely rock hard, she could see a small amount of wetness had formed at the tip. Almost immediately she regretted her no touching rule.

Shinji on the other hand didn’t quite know where to put his eyes. He was drawn to Asuka’s face and her smile at this time, she to him always had a beautiful smile but he couldn’t help but look down at her breasts and now further down to her exposed pussy. Surrounding it was a small neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair its colour matching that of the hair on the girls head.

He watched her as she took her right hand and covered her pussy with it, her fingers parting its lips slightly and allowing him a better look at it and how wet it was. Shinji taking that as a sign to start also slowly took his hand and extended his legs allowing Asuka a better look at him. He gently wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly around around the middle started to stroke downwards, pulling back and exposing the head properly for Asuka to see. He let out a soft moan as he did so.

In response Asuka slowly traced a circle around the top of her pussy with her middle finger before slowly working it inside. It slid in with ease and she couldn’t help but let out a moan of her own as it did so. Normally she would have thrown her head back and shut her eyes conjuring up her favourite fantasies at this point but at the moment she didn’t have to. She kept her eyes trained on Shinji just watching as he slowly and gingerly stroked his dick up and down.

“Mmmm…” she moaned as she worked her finger inside of herself, it moving in and curling upwards against the inside walls of her pussy before she pulled it out and traced a small circle with it around her clit.

“Ah…“ Shinji also moaned as his hand softened around his dick, he was working mostly at the base of it knowing that if he focused on the head too much right now he would cum in a matter of seconds. He pumped his hand up and down it, pulling the foreskin back and exposing the head for Asuka to see. With each movement more pre-cum formed on the tip slowly tricking down along it.

Asuka let out another moan as she started to speed her movement up, she withdrew her finger for a moment and glanced down at it surprised to see how wet she was. Within seconds she was gazing at Shinji again and had her finger deep inside of her. She shuddered as she felt her orgasm starting to build and with her other hand started to play with her nipples.

“Nngh…” Shinji moaned again feel the sensation of his orgasm starting to build within his body. He kept his eyes trained on Asuka and watched as her legs started to squirm on the bed and the movement of her hand sped up. He switched the position of his hand, this time focusing more on the head of his cock. He slowly his movements down though, trying to hold off cumming for as long as he could.

_‘Mm... Gott I’m close… I’m so close…’_

Asuka bucker her hips as the waves of pleasure inside of her were building even more. Building up to a peak, she could hear and see Shinji moaning as his hand continued to stroke up and down his dick. She could see it getting harder within his grasp, “Mm… Shinji… are you… are you close?”

Shinji nodded, barely able to talk through his moans, “Y-Yeah… I’m gonna… I’m so… close.”

“Good, let’s do it together then.” Asuka announced as she worked her finger even more inside her. She pressed up harder against the insides of her pussy and moaned out loudly, “Oh god… yes… yes… yes… Shinji I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…”

Shinji’s eyes were transfixed on her as his stroked became faster. The pressure in his cock building up and it stiffening with each stroke, “Me too… I’m… I’m cumming!”

Shinji felt his cock twitch and the waves of pleasure over take him as he shot the first load of semen out of his dick. A thick spurt of the white substance shot up towards him splashing against his neck and onto his chest. Several more spurts followed and Asuka did all she could to watch each one despite being deep within the grasp of her own orgasm.

The room was filled with the sounds of their respective moans as they rode the waves of pleasure their activities had brought them. Finally the pleasure subsided and the two sat back, eyes still focused on one another. Asuka watching Shinji as his chest moved up and down rapidly, his face red and sweaty and his chest covered in cum.

Shinji watched Asuka, her chest also heaving, her face wearing a satisfied smile and around her pussy and on his bed sheets little patches of wetness from her orgasm.

Finally their eyes met, both blushing for a moment but also smiling at one another. Asuka nodded, “Fun huh?”

Shinji didn’t quite know what to say to that but he just smiled back, “Y-Yeah…”

Shinji slowly reached over the bed towards his bed side table and pulled out a packet of tissues that were kept in there and carefully wiped away the ejaculate that was still covering his chest. When done he sat back down on the bed not quite sure what to say or do next.

Asuka on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted to do. She reached out for his hand and pulled the boy towards her until he was positioned on top of her. Reaching around the back of his head she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Next time… we touch each other, right?”


End file.
